piosenkimuzykafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kiss It Better
Kiss It Better -''utwór zespołu 'He Is We. '''Występuje w albumie My Forever. Tekst (ang.): He sits in his cell, And he lays on his bed. Covers his head and closes his eyes. He sees a smoking gun, And the coward he ran. And in his arms is the bleeding, Love of his life. And she cries, Kiss it all better, I’m not ready to go. It’s not your fault love, You didn’t know, you didn’t know. Her hands are so cold, And he kisses her face. And says “Everything will be all right”. He noticed the gun, And his rage grew inside. He said “I’ll avenge my lover tonight”. And she cried, Kiss it all better, I’m not ready to go. It’s not your fault love, You didn’t know, you didn’t know. Now he sits behind prison bars, 25 to life and she’s not in his arms. He couldn’t bring her back with a bullet to the heart, Of the back of a man and tore his world apart. He holds onto a memory, All it is, is a memory. Hey, hey. He cries, Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Kiss it all better, I’m not ready to go. It’s not your fault love, You didn’t know, you didn’t know. (Kiss it all better.) Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Stay with me until i fall asleep, Stay with me. (Kiss it all better.) Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Tekst (pl.): On siedzi w swojej celi, i kładzie się na łóżku. Nakrywając głowę i zamykając oczy On widzi dymiący pistolet i tchórza, który biegnie. I w jego ramionach krwawi, Miłość jego życia. I ona płacze Pocałuj to dobrze, Nie jestem gotowa odejść. To nie jest Twoja wina kochanie, Ty nie wiedziałeś, nie wiedziałeś. Jej dłonie są tak zimne, I on całuje jej twarz. I mówi "Wszystko będzie dobrze". On zauważył broń, I jego złość rosła w środku On powiedział "Pomszczę moją ukochaną tej nocy". I ona płacze Pocałuj to dobrze, Nie jestem gotowa odejść. To nie jest Twoja wina kochanie, Ty nie wiedziałeś, nie wiedziałeś. Teraz on siedzi za kratkami, 25 do życia i ona nie jest w jego ramionach. On nie mógł przywrócić jej spowrotem kulą w sercu, faceta rozdzierając swój świat. On trzyma się pamięci, To wszystko to jest pamięć. Hey Hey On płacze Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę Zostań ze mną Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę, Zostań ze mną Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę, Zostań ze mną Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę, Zostań ze mną. Pocałuj ją dobrze, Nie jestem gotowa odejść, To nie Twoja wina kochanie, Ty nie wiedziałeś, nie wiedziałeś. (Pocałuj ją dobrze) Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę Zostań ze mną Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę, Zostań ze mną (Pocałuj ją dobrze) Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę Zostań ze mną Zostań ze mną dopóki nie zasnę, Zostań ze mną. Kategoria:Piosenki